Age 767
Age 767 is a major year in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe. It is this year that every event between the Androids Saga and Cell Games Saga take place. Present Timeline *May 7: Mr. Satan becomes world champion. *May 12: **The Pilaf Gang gathers the Dragon Balls and uses Shenron to wish for youth, but end up getting turned into infants. **Goku becomes ill with the Heart Virus. Android 19 is killed by Vegeta and Dr. Gero is killed by Android 17. *Between May 12 and May 16 **Android 15, Android 14 and Android 13 are destroyed (movie only). **Kami merges with Piccolo; the Nameless Namekian returns into being. *May 15: Goku finally recovers from his heart disease thanks to the Heart Medicine Future Trunks brought him from his time. He tells the others of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Vegeta and Future Trunks enter it to train. *May 16: Android 17 and Android 18 are absorbed by Cell. *May 17: Cell announces the Cell Games to the entire World. Goku and Gohan exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Piccolo enters it. *Cooler is killed when Vegeta crushes the Big Gete Star's core chip (movie only). *Paragus is crushed to death in his Attack Ball by Broly, and soon after Broly is defeated by Goku. New Planet Vegeta is destroyed in the progress. (movie only). *Majin Ozotto is killed (video game only) *The events of ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' happen (video game/movie only). **Dr. Lychee begins his attack on Earth in order to eradicate the remaining Saiyans by using an army of monsters, setting up Destron Gas Generators, and by having his supercomputer Hatchiyack revive several powerful fighters as Ghost Warriors **Raichi's monsters and the Ghost Warriors are defeated, and the Destron Gas is stopped, Ghost Frieza blows up Bunbuku Island, killing everyone on the island, including Mr. Satan. The Z Fighters collect the Dragon Balls to bring back the island and everyone who was on it. **The Z Fighters go through space, eventually arriving at the Dark Planet, the Z Fighters fight and kill Dr. Raichi and Hatchiyack. *Frieza is revived, he battles the Dragon Team again and is destroyed by the Sprit Bomb (cinematic only). *May 26: the Cell Games begin **Android 16 is killed by Cell. **Cell Juniors are created by Cell, and then killed by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. **Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory are killed when Semi-Perfect Cell self destructs. **Future Trunks is killed by Cell in his Super Perfect Form using the Full Power Death Beam. **Cell is defeated and killed by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. **Mr. Satan takes the credit for Cell defeat and is hailed as a hero, becoming viewed as the Savior of the World. *Android 17 is killed when Cell is killed, and is later revived. *Bojack is killed by Gohan (movie only) and Mr. Satan once again takes credit for the villain's defeat. *Goten is born. Alternate Timeline *Future Dr. Gero is killed by Future Android 18. *May 12: **The Pilaf Gang gathers the Dragon Balls and uses Shenron to wish for youth, but end up getting turned into infants, Piccolo dies right after the wish and the Dragon Balls turn into stone. **The Androids kill all of the Dragon Team except for Future Gohan and Future Trunks. Xenoverse Altered History *Perfect Cell, Cell Juniors, and Mr. Satan are empowered by Towa's Dark Magic becoming Dark Perfect Cell, Dark Cell Juniors, and Dark Mr. Satan. The Z-Fighters & Gohan are overwhelmed and Dark Perfect Cell and two Dark Cell Juniors use their own version of the Father-Son Kamehameha to kill Gohan. Corrected History *The Future Warrior arrives in Age 767 and saves Mr. Satan from being killed by Dark Cell by humorously kicking him out of the ring. The Future Warrior is tasked by Future Trunks in the Time Nest to defend Mr. Satan and they manage to do so until Mr. Satan attacks Cell and is backhanded by him into a nearby mountain. Mr. Satan survives and that part of the timeline is restored. *Towa uses her Dark Magic to take control of Mr. Satan turning him into Dark Mr. Satan, granting him the ability to fly and use Ki Blasts who then attacks the Future Warrior for getting in his way. Meanwhile, Goku steps up to face Dark Cell. *The Future Warrior defeats Dark Mr. Satan, only for him to be revived by Towa's Dark Magic transferring Mira's energy into Mr. Satan. Meanwhile, Cell destroys the ring and removes the out of bounds rule from the Cell Games. *Dark Mr. Satan is finally defeated and returned to normal by the Future Warrior, while Goku forfeits and announces Gohan as the one who will defeat Cell. Gohan steps up to fight Dark Cell. *Trying to anger Gohan, Dark Cell unleashes the Dark Cell Juniors on the Future Warrior and the Z-Fighters. *Towa uses her Dark Magic on Gohan, allowing him transform into Super Saiyan 2 without Android 16's words of encouragement and death. However the Dark Magic prevents Gohan from killing Dark Cell. Meanwhile, the Future Warrior learns that Future Trunks has discovered Mira and Towa's location and defeats the rest of the Cell Juniors. *The Future Warrior confronts Mira and Towa. The Warrior is later joined by Future Trunks who transforms into a Super Saiyan to help him fight Mira. Mira takes on both the Warrior and Future Trunks, while Towa goes off to fulfil some sort of plan of hers. *After a hard fought battle, the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan Trunks defeat Mira, however Mira gets back up revealing he was holding back. Towa returns and reveals that her plan to remove the Dark Magic controlling Gohan, taking away his Dark Super Saiyan 2 form had succeeded. This occurs shortly after Cell's return from his self-destruction and Goku's sacrifice, which results Gohan being weaken and left to face Dark Super Perfect Cell in his Super Saiyan Full Power form. With their work done, Towa and Mira leave Age 767. *The Future Warrior returns to the Cell Games and assists Super Saiyan 2 Gohan against Dark Super Perfect Cell in order to restore the timeline. *Eventually the timeline is restored and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan with spiritual assistance from Goku in the Other World destroys Cell with the Father-Son Kamehameha. The Future Warrior returns to the Time Nest. Heroes *The Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball having traveled through time and space finds itself having merged with Cell during the Cell Games. Having been empowered by the ball, Cell is able to defeat all of Earth's warriors including Gohan. The Time Patrol consisting of Trunks: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno head to this period in an attempt to correct history. Vegeta easily defeats Cell but before he can finish him off he is ambushed by the Demon God Gravy. Trunks: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno fuse to become Vegeks: Xeno as Putine, one of Gravy's comrades, uses her magic to transform Cell into Cell-X. Getting in the way of Vegeks: Xeno and Gravy's battle, the two combine blasts to finish Cell off for good. Having used up his power, Vegeks: Xeno defuses into Trunks: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno once more. As Gravy goes in to finish them off, Chronoa uses her power to teleport her allies away. Site Navigation Category:Timeline